


Bi

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk is Lance's best friend and he feels like he can ask something kind of personal.Oneshot/drabble





	Bi

"Hey," Hunk said one day. He and Lance were hanging out just the two of them. It was rare that it could just be them though, come to think of it, even though they were best friends. Just because of how many other people they technically lived with. So now was special. Lance looked up, and Hunk took that as a sign to continue. "Can I ask you something?"

Lance beamed. "Of course, buddy!"

"Are you gay?"

Then Lance kind of made a face. "Bi, Hunk."

"Oh sorry, touchy subject. I'll leave you alone then."

...wait that wasn't what he meant.


End file.
